Remnant Side Story
by de-Morgana
Summary: Just a bundle of story that i write out of boredom but if you like you could suggest some of your own ideas. Hopefully contains original humor and dare i say LEMON! *GASP*
1. Side story 001

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL THINGS RWBY RELATED BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH WHILE ALL THINGS BLEACH RELATED BELONGS TO TITE KUBO!**

 **Hey guys, BadBatch here and this is just a side project that i just write for the hell of it. Some of it will be non-canon with my other story "The White Devil of Remnant".**

 **If you have any suggestions about a story just write it in the review and i'll try and make it.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this trainwreck of a story!**

* * *

 _Side story 001. Hot n Spicy._

"Yang no, you've been making him cook for us for the last two weeks now." Said the red hooded leader of team RWBY.

"Aww come on sis, you love his cooking and beside he said that he love to cook for us remember?" Said the blonde brawler.

"Yes i love his cooking but that doesn't mean the should cook for us 24/7." She said back. "Beside Jaune have other responsibilities other that feeding us."

"So you DO agree that Jaune should cook for us right?"

"Wha...that's not what i meant. Weiss, Blake help me out here." She said to the other two members.

Weiss was the first to speak. "While i do like his cooking but making him cook for us everyday isn't something i agreed to Yang." Said the ice queen.

Blake didn't say a word but her face was starting to grow red for some reason.

"Bah you two are no fun, and you Ruby." She pointed at her sister. "Dad always said that to win you have to take every opportunity presented to you, remember?."

Ruby's left eye twitch. "This isn't fighting Yang!"

Blake who was silent from the start of the argument finally voice her opinion. "Guys i don't think we should barge into JNPR's room for now." She said quietly, sadly it was unheard by her team.

As they open the door all words and thoughts left them.

Yang who was first to enter team JNPR room turn to stone thanks to what she witness.

"Umm…Yang are you o….." Ruby stop mid-sentence.

"Why are you two stop…." Weiss stop mid-sentence.

And Blake? She's already ran away leaving one of her shadow clone in her place.

Inside team JNPR room we can see two member of the team on one of the bed, Nora who was topless was sitting on Ren's lap who was equally topless but have a shocked expression on his face while looking at the rest of team RWBY.

"Nora! Stop! You didn't lock the door!" He shouted at the girl.

"Hmm?" Nora who was busy licking Ren's chest look up at him then towards the door. "Oh hey guys!" She greets team RWBY. "What's up?"

The rest of team RWBY didn't say a word, they slowly exits the room leaving the two to continue with their previous activity.

"We never mention this to anyone understand." Yang said getting a nod from the other two members.

* _ **With Blake***_

"GOTTA FIND JAUNE! GOTTA FIND JAUNE! GOTTA FIND JAUNE! GOTTA FIND JAUNE!" She repeats in her head while dashing through the school looking for her mate.

* * *

 **Hmm...why did Blake ran away to find Jaune? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z (outdated meme is outdated)**

 **CHEERS LAD!**


	2. Side story 002

**I OWN NOTHING! RWBY ARE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH AND THE LATE MONTY OUM.**

 **So how you guys doing? Have a nice day?**

* * *

Side story 002. Bye-Bye Bow. (Status non-canon)

It was a peaceful Saturday morning for the students of Beacon Academy, the bird are singing, there was no attack from a self-proclaimed stylish criminal and his silent but deadly partner or an attack from a overly jealous katana-gun thing wielding ex. For once everything was right with the world….that is for everyone except for our resident faunus-in-disguise of team RWBY who was currently scratching her cat ears while cursing at her own partner.

"Stupid Yang!" She said. "Stupid ears! Why wont you stop being itchy!" She hissed while scratching her cat ears. "Gah! I hate this!"

Why was her cat ears itchy? Well apparently while Yang was on duty to wash her team's clothes, she accidently used an experimental dust instead of the regular laundry detergent. Why was there an experimental dust in the laundry room you ask? Only Monty knows why.

Normally Blake would washed her own clothes despite her teammates offering to help her wash it, she can't help it really. It was one of the few things she actually enjoyed doing that and reading her many (no matter what she said but her books are all smutty in nature) literatures, it reminded her of her childhood where she would helped her mother.

But after finally revealing her true identity to her friends and for them to treat her the same as if nothing was different from before made her opened up to their help, she started to let them help her with small things that she would usually do alone like for example ; doing her laundry. Sadly that didn't end well for her.

"This is the last time im letting anyone do my laundry ever!" She declared. "Oh Monty! I beg of you! please make them stop!" She prayed.

*Scratch scratch*

*Scratch scratch*

*Scratch scratch*

Unbeknownst to her one leader of team JNPR was standing at her dorm room door with an amused smile on his face, realizing that it was highly inappropriate to just stare at the distress girl he finally decide to knock at the door.

* **knock knock** *

This cough Blake off guard, she was too busy with her current predicament to not notice her open dorm door. She hastily pulled her blanket to cover her head and turn to the intruder, only to be greeted by one Jaune Arc.

"Oh, it's only you Jaune." She said letting go of her blanket. "What do you want Jaune? If you're looking for, Weiss she isn't here." She winched a bit at her harsh tone and from how annoyed Jaune's face was.

"No, im not looking for her actually." He said clearly a bit annoyed by her accusation. "Im actually looking for Yang, wanted to ask her help with my hand-to-hand combat."

This surprises her, normally Jaune would only comes to her dorm room to asked Weiss for a date but to hear that he actually wanted to spar with her partner of all people was a new one. "Oh…umm she went to Vale with the others." She said.

"Really? Damn, next time then. Anyway what's up with you?" He asked her.

"It's my ears." She pointed. "they're irritated." She said showing her ears that have slightly turn red thanks to her scratching it. "They just wont stop itching."

"Okay, first how?" He ask the girl.

"Yang used dust instead of the usual detergent."

"Okay…im not even gonna ask why dust was in the laundry room." He said. "Here, let me help."

"And how would you help exactly?"

"With my semblance of course, i'll transfer some of my aura to your ears and see if that help."

"I don't know Jaune." She said. "And it's not that i don't want your help or anything, it's just that my ears are really sensitive." She trailed off.

"Oh come one, give a guy some credit here. I wont hurt your ears Blake, i promised and an Arc nev…" He didn't get to finish his family's motto before Blake cut him off.

"Never goes back at their words, i know Jaune." She said. "Fine, i'll let you try to heal them but if it hurts for even a second i'll tell my team understand?"

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me." He said before moving his arms to her cat ears.

When his palms started to glow Blake immediately closes her eyes, hoping that this would help her with her problem. At first she was tensed but after she feels his aura begins to enter her and help healing her damaged ears she began to relax a bit, thanks to his surprisingly warm aura Blake could finally relax after wasting a good portion of the morning feeling flustered. Soo relax that she even began to purr which caught Jaune by surprise.

Jaune didn't know if Blake notice her own behavior or not because while purring she decide to rub her head on his palm. Honestly it was quite out of character from the usual silent and collective Blake that he knows.

Deciding that enough was enough, Jaune stop his aura flow and took his hands away from Blake….only for her to grab both of his wrist and put his hand back on top of her head. "I never said that you should stop." She said still not noticing her own behavior.

"Umm…Blake are you okay?" He ask the girl.

Blake looks up to him for a moment and began processing her recent behavior, finally her face turned crimson indicating that she was now fully aware of it. "Im sorry Jaune, i didn't know what came over me." She apologize not daring to even look at him in the eye.

"It's alright, no harm done." He said while also looking away. "But your ears are fine right?"

"Hmm? My ears?" She forgot why he was helping her in the first place. "Oh right!" She finally remembered. "They're…fine? Oh Monty! THEY'RE FINE! THANK YOU JAUNE!" She said before hugging the boy which only caused his cheeks to burn even more.

"Ahaha…happy to help, Blake." He said and returning her hug.

After both of them let go of each other their face turn crimson again. "Anyway umm…thank you Jaune, I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it, Blake. You're my friend and im always happy to help a friend." He said. "Oh right! Hold on a second okay? I'll be right back." He said before exiting the room.

' _He is nice…and kinda handsome in a dorky kinda way, i can see why Pyrrha and Ruby would be charmed by him…..'_ She ponders for bit before the boy returned but with something in his hand.

"Here." He handed her a black beret. "Im not really a hat guy, im more of a hoodie guy you know?" He said. "And since im not using it why don't you use it instead, atleast until you found a new ribbon or bow to use but you can keep the beret though."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Jaune, i'll keep it safe i promise." She said before putting it on her head hiding her cat ears. "Well? How do i look?"

Jaune couldn't form any words as the usually cool and collective Blake was looking like a normal shy girl so he just say the first thing that comes to his mind. "Cute." Surprise by what he said Jaune immediately tried to say something else. "I…I mean beautiful, no wait! I mean cool errr…." He trailed off not knowing what else to say.

Blake blink follow by another blink, she can see why Yang finds it quite entertaining watching him squirm around. "It's alright Jaune but thank you anyway, for healing my ears and for the hat."

"Well umm…im gonna go now, bye Blake." He said leaving the girl alone in the room.

"Take care Jaune." She said. ' _Cute huh?'_

Reaching the dorm the rest of team RWBY was carrying a few bag containing a few articles of clothing and a few ribbon for their friend.

"Remember Yang, you are to apologize to Blake again alright?" W of team RWBY said.

"Geez, of course Weiss." Said Yang.

"And you are to do our laundry for the rest of the month." Said the leader of the team.

"What? I never agrede to that!" She said, eyes turning red.

"Yes you did." Ruby lied. "You probably didn't listen to us."

"Ugh, fine! But I don't want to hear any complains if this happen again, got it?"

"Oh we'll make sure this never happen again Xiao Long." Said Weiss.

"Anyway, come on. Blake is probably miserable right now, you got the medicine right Weiss?"

"Of course, this is the best medicine Atlas could make." She declared. "Her ears would be as good as new."

Opening the dorm they were expecting an angry Blake but instead they were greeted by Blake reading on of her totally not smut novels but with a new hat on her head.

She looks up from her book to greet her teammates. "Welcome back guys, how was the trip?" She ask.

"Umm…we got you some new ribbons and a few clothes as an apology." Ruby said handing her the bag.

She took the bags and look at the ribbons before putting it on the desk beside her bed. "Thanks you guys, i really like it." She said before going back to her book.

"Well try them on then." Weiss said.

"Hmm? Maybe later." She said not even looking back from her book.

"Okay…what's with the hat?" Yang said.

"Hmm? Oh this." She pointed at her beret. "Jaune gave it to me."

"And you're going to use it?" Yang asked.

"Yeah."

"Even though it have his family insignia on it?"

"…And that's a problem?"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"And how are your ears? Are they still hurt?" Yang ask. "Because we actually have something for it."

"Hmm? They're fine, Jaune healed it earlier."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Well i like your hat Blake." Ruby said trying to relieve the situation.

"I like it too Ruby." Blake said with a hint of red on her cheeks.

* * *

 **Yay new chapter!**

 **Yay i just pre-ordered the MG Jegan and the RG Sazabi and now im broke.**

 **Yay smart decision!**

 **REVIEWERS!**

 **ZWORZT WRITER - *sweats nervously***

 **J-Quartz - Thank you**

 **CHEERS!**


	3. Side story 003

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL THINGS RWBY RELATED ARE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH AND BLEACH ARE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO!**

 **Read the status of this one guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Side story 003. YOU BROUGHT A WHAT HOME?! (status canon to TWDoR)

* **Karakura town, on way to the Shiba's household** *

Two students of Beacon academy for huntsmen and huntress could be seen making their way towards the house of one Jaune Arc/Shiba, they are currently spending their two week semesters break from Beacon and since the girl had chose to stay at Beacon instead, Jaune decide that he would brought her along with him to his hometown much to the girl's refusal but after many attempts she decide to go with him.

"Umm…Jaune are you sure your family wont mind you bringing a friend over?" Said the girl clearly still nervous about the idea of spending her semester break in Jaune's house.

"Of course they wont mind." He said trying to soothe the nervous girl. "And i've always brought my friends over, they'll just treat you like family i promise." He said.

"But….wont they…you know….think of it as something else…if they see you brought a GIRL home?" She asked trying to make Jaune realize on what he was doing.

Jaune's eyebrow rose at that. "Why would they think of is as something else if I brought a girl home?" He said clearly oblivious to the implications of it. "Anyway here we are!" He said, standing before a small clinic. "Welcome to the Shi…I mean Arc's emergency clinic and household."

The girl stared at the clinic sign clearly saying " _Shiba's_ " and not " _Arc's_ " but decide to ignored it. "Huh, didn't know your parents are doctors. Guess you learn your healing technique from them right?" She ask the boy.

Jaune nodded. "You could say that, but he only taught me the basic of it." He said. "Well anyway come on, you're probably tired from the trip." He said before making his way to the door.

After putting their bags down, Jaune decide to knock on the door and not soon after a girl voice could be heard before the door burst open and a small form launched herself towards Jaune.

"BIG BROTHER YOU'RE HOME!" The girl shriek while hugging Jaune. "AHH! IT'S SOO GOOD TO SEE YOU! DID YOU MISSED ME? DID YOU MISSED ME?"

Jaune could only smiled at her sister antics. "Nope." Was all he said while petting the small girl's head. "But it's nice to see that you missed me this much Yuzu."

The girl, now known as Yuzu gave him a small pout. "Of course i missed you! You're my big brother!" She said before standing up.

Another girl this time with a much laid back attitude emerge from the house.

"Hey welcome back, big bro. How was your trip?" The black haired girl ask.

"It was peaceful, no attack from any grimms so i manage to sleep all the way from Vale."

"Cool, you got any souvenirs from Vale?" She asked again while extending her hand.

"KARIN!" Yuzu shouts at the sister. "Big brother just got home, you can ask for that later."

Suddenly a man jumps down from the roof of the house and tried to kick Jaune on his face only from him to dodge the attack before kicking the man's own face sending him to the street in front of the house.

"Really dad?" Jaune said, surprising his friend that he just kick his own father.

The man rose from the street. "I see Beacon haven't rusted your skill just yet son." The man said. "Because if your skills dropped by just a millimeter, i would demand a compensation from your Headmaster!"

Jaune facepalmed at his father words. "Dad…Beacon is a school that teach us to fight grimm if anything my skills should raised."

While the family was having their small reunion making the other girl felt left out soo she decided to tugged the end of Jaune's shirt.

Jaune turned to the girl finally remembering that he brought her along with him. "Oh right! Forgot, sorry about that." He apologized to the girl then turned towards his family. "Dad, Yuzu, Karin. This is Blake Belladonna." He introducing said girl. "She's a friend from Beacon."

Blake gives them a small bow before introducing herself. "Hello, my name's Blake Belladonna and im a friend of Jaune's." She said. "I'll be in your care for the time being." She said as politely as possible.

Jaune's family could only stared with mouth open.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Umm…guys? You okay?" Jaune asked his family.

Karin was the first to speak. "Huh…Jaune brought a girl over…." Was all she said still staring at Blake.

Yuzu was next to speak or more like shouts. "OH MY MONTY! JAUNE BROUGHT A GIRL OVER!" She shouted making Blake to winched thanks to her sensitive cat ears.

Jaune's father on the other hand had practically used shunpo to dashed towards his late wife's picture in the living room. "OH TITANIA MY LOVE! WHAT A JOYOUS DAY IT IS!" He shouts to the image. "OUR LITTLE BOY HAVE BROUGHT A GIRL HOME! AND A BEAUTIFUL ONE AT THAT!" Making Blake to blushed a little at the man's words. "SOON WE'LL HAVE GRANDBABIES RUNNING AROUND!" At that Blake face turned completely crimson like Ruby's signature hood.

"…I forgot that my dad is like this…." He said, face turn to blushed too. "Im so sorry Blake."

"…it's okay Jaune…" She said not daring to look at the boy. "I kinda expected this actually…"

"…sorry…"

Both teen faces have completely turn red at that point. "…Anyway…welcome to my house…" He said inviting the girl inside.

' _this is going to be a LONG two weeks.'_ Both of them mentally said.

* * *

 **YUP THIS IS CANON TO TWDoR SO EXPECT THIS BIT ON THE MAIN STORY IN THE FUTURE BUT WITH MORE DETAILED AND I DO MEAN DEATILED LIKE SPECIAL KIND OF DETAILED IF YOU GET WHAT IM SAYING *WINK* *WINK* *HONK* *HONK* *BA DUM TSS***

 **REVIEWERS!**

 **waterfire98 - you can say that this is kinda like the continuation to the side story 001 right?**

 **Oh and i must apologize to the people who follow my (currently) main story "The White Devil of Remnant" im gonna be late to update it since i accidentally close MO word before saving the story (it was really late and i was super tired) so hopefully the new chapter would be uploaded and updated by the 30 of April or the 1st of May. Again sorry.**

 **CHEERS!**


	4. Side story 004

Side story 004. Love marks (A slight lemon warning/status non-canon/canon to TWDoR? You decide).

His hands travels from her hips to her breasts making her shivers from his touches, when his palms kneads her breasts she bites down on her own hand trying to stiffen her moans from filling the room even more.

He slowed down his thrusts to a halt before biting down on her neck, leaving a mark. His mark.

"Jaune! wait! Others coul-" Before she could finish her words he played with her harden nipples making her scream out his name.

He lowered one of his hands to her nether region, finding her harden nub and decide to tease it. Her walls tighten, her nails dug into his hands leaving her own marks on him.

The girl could feel herself getting closer to her end thanks to his constant torment on her body, she started to move her own hips in hopes of making him thrust into her again.

Jaune on the other hand could only stare at her, the girl how at first was extremely shy are now moving her hips sending bolts of pleasure for both of them. Finding it unfair that she was doing most of the work now, Jaune grab a hold on her hips before he began thrusting into her again.

"YES!" She shrieked, not caring if anyone could heard her. "OH OUM! HARDER!"

Jaune could only obliged her, pulling his member out of her until only the head remains inside her before ramming it back inside her making the girl scream out his name once more.

The bed creaks thanks to the constant movements above it, the room was filled with both of their moans and grunts as well the smell of sex but that does little to dithered them. Their movements only got more frantic as they move closer to their climaxes.

The girl was the first to end. She shouts his name one last time before collapsing on the bed, after catching her breaths she looked at him. He was still hard, obviously since he hasn't came yet. She felt bad for it before motioning him to continue.

Seeing that it was okay for him to continue, he decided to change her position. Now she was laying on her back with legs wide open, welcoming him in. He bent down to her breasts, putting his mouth to one of her breast and begun to suck her nipple while playing with the other one using his free hand.

The girl wraps him using her hands to bring him closer to her chest and in turn getting a small bite to her nipple.

Seeing that enough was enough, Jaune guide his member into her nether region again, feeling her soak lips on the tip of his member made him groans in pleasure before plunging in again.

Pushing through her tight walls was an easy task thanks to how wet she was, pausing for a moment to feel how her walls was strangling his member tightly. He starts off slowly before raising his speed to an much more comfortable pace taking him closer to his own climax.

After a few more thrust Jaune's hand grab a hold on her hips while his thrust becomes even more erratic, "Oh Gods, Im coming!" With one last powerful thrust Jaune climaxes coating the inside of the girl with his seeds and in turn making the girl climaxes yet again.

Pulling out of the girl Jaune slumped down beside her, both of them breathing hard trying to catch as much air as possible.

"Are, are you okay?" He asked the girl.

"Id-idiot, i told you no biting." She said in between breath. "What if the others see it?"

"Hehehe, then i guess we face the music together." He said only to get a pillow thrown at his face.

"Idiot." She muttered.

"Love you too..."

 **Well...that was my first lemon-esk story...what did you guys think?**

 **I honestly dont know how to describe the act of sex since i only got lucky twice**

 **Anyway...The White Devil of Remnant is still under construction sorry for the delay of the story**


End file.
